Skizofrenia
by Neko404
Summary: Jimin yang telah kehilangan taehyung sahabat baiknya , terus terpuruk dan merasa sendiri membuatnya mengalami gangguan psikosis. yoongi yang menjadi kekasihnya hanya menganggap jimin mengalami depresi ringan ternyata salah main cast : Yoonmin [Jimin UKE!], member bts & other.
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast : Park Jimin & Min Yoongi**

 **Suport Cast : Member BTS & Other**

 **Genre : Drama, Romantic, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Newbie**

 **Typo bertebaran**

.

.

.

.

"Jimin... kau masih punya yoongi hyung yang mencintaimu, kau tidak sendirian jimin. Aku menyayangimu kau sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku punya"

"Tae... jangan mati"

"jangan tinggalkan aku"

"kau sahabat ku satu satunya"

"ku mohon taehyung... jangan pergi aku tidak ingin sendirian"

"ku mohon kembalilah TAEHYUNG!"

.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kepergian taehyung jimin trus mengurung diri di kamar. Beberapa hari ini bahkan makannan nya pun tidak di sentuh, jimin trus menangis memanggil nama taehyung.

Jimin hanya tinggal dengan sodaranya, karna orang tua jimin meninggal karna kecelakaan saat dia masih kecil, jimin sangat terpukul dengan kepergian taehyung satu-satunya teman dan sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya. Jimin memiliki ganguan antisosial yang membuatnya sulit untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain tetapi jimin memilikin kekasih yang saat ini sedang melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar negeri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DUA TAHUN KEMUDIAN

Seorang namja berkulit putih bersurai warna perak berjalan keluar airport mencari taxi, dengan terburu-buru, dia ingin segera bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Yah park jimin , dia adalah kekasih Jimin yang baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikannya dan pulang ke korea.

Namja itu terus saja menelpon jimin yang sejak dari tadi tidak dia angkat

"ayolah jimin angkat , kau di mana aku ingin menemui mu" ucapnya

Kring

Kring

Yoongi dengan cepat melihat pesannya

"akh aku pikir jimin ternyata dari rumah sakit, kenapa aku di suruh ke rumah sakit saat aku baru saja pulang" yoongi mengendus kesal

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu jimin masih seperti biasa selesainya kelas jimin langsung pergi dari kampus tanpa menghiraukan bisikan-bisikan kecil tentang dirinya yang sangat pendiam dan hampir tidak pernah mengobrol dengan siapapun.

Dia melihat ponselnya terdapat beberapa miscall dan pesan

"by: yoongi

Jimin kau di mana"

"jimin aku ingin bertemu, kau di mana"

"jimin maaf aku harus ke rumah sakit , nanti aku kabari lagi"

Jimin baru ingat hari ini kekasihnya pulang ke korea, jimin pun mengetik sebuah pesan di ponselnya

"Hyung... aku merindukan mu

Aku akan menunggu di apartemen mu"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoseok..!" sesampainya di rumah sakit yoongi menemukan sosok yang sangat dia kenal, yoongi sedikit berlari mendekati teman baiknya itu

"Yah, yoongi bagaimana dengan inggris" tanya hoseok sebari memukul punggung yoongi

"biasa saja" jawab yoongi dingin

"bohong pasti kau menikmatinya di sana" hoseok menggoda yoongi

"aku belajar di sana , jadi tidak ada waktu ku untuk bersenang-senang di sana" jawaban yoongi masih dingin

"terus sedang apa kau disini"

"aku di suruh kemari oleh ayah ku"

"aaah~ aku lupa kau pemilik rumah sakit ini" hoseok tertawa

"sudah lah jangan meledek ku terus, mungkin aku di suruh bekerja di sini mulai besok" yoongi mengendus malas

Seperti bisa membaca pikiran ayahnya yoongi memang di suruh untuk bekerja di rumah sakit tapi yoongi meminta dimulai lusa karna besok yoongi ingin menikmati satu hari penuh dengan jimin, dan merayakan kepulangannya.

Yoongi mengecek ponselnya dan menemukan satu pesan dari jimin, yoongi langsung berlari ke luar mencari taxi karna tadi dia langsung ke rumah sakit sesampainya di bandara jadi tidak sempat pulang dan membawa mobilnya.

Yoongi langsung membuka pintu apartemennya di sana ada jimin yang sedang asik menonton tv

"Jimin..." tiba-tiba yoongi memeluk jimin dari belakang

"Hyung... Kenapa kau lama sekali, aku bosan menunggu" jimin kesal

"maaf jimin, tadi ayah ku terlalu banyak berbicara" yoongi mengecup bibir jimin lembut

"hyung kau bau" jimin menggoda yoongi dan tersenyum jahil

Jimin memang berbeda saat dia bersama orang yang sudah lama dekat dengannya seperti sahabatnya taehyung dan yoongi.

"hyung bau mandi dulu sana"

"ok ok aku mandi dulu"

"cepat ya dan kembali ke sini"nada jimin menggoda yoongi, tiba-tiba yoongi kembali dan mencium bibir jimin lagi, wajah jimin memerah seperti tomat

"aku tidak akan lama sayang"yoongi tersenyum melihat wajah jimin yang memerah

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sorry kalo tiba-tiba tae udah mati di awal ㅜㅜ, ini kali pertama bikin ff jadi harap di maklumin ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Reviews nya jangan lupa ya salam neko ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast : Park Jimin & Min Yoongi**

 **Suport Cast : Member BTS & Other**

 **Genre : Drama, Romantic, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Newbie**

 **Typo bertebaran**

.

.

.

.

.

"V ... ada apa?" suara jimin seperti sedang menelpon

"baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang" yoongi yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi hanya melihat jimin yang bersiap-siap keluar

"jimin kau mau kemana?" jimin menoleh

"ah hyung aku akan keluar sebentar menemui V" yoongi bingung setau dia jimin tidak mempunyai teman bernama V

"V? "

"iya, aku keluar dulu hyung"

"jangan terlalu lama, di luar dingin" teriak yoongi

"iya hyung..."

Yoongi yang sedang asik menonton tv dan memakan snack, tiba-tiba jimin pulang

"hyung aku pulang"

"duduk lah disini" jimin melepas jaketnya dan menghampiri yoongi

"jimin siapa V?" yoongi bertanya bingung

"ah... apa aku belum perna bercerita" yoongi mengangguk

"dia teman ku, aku bertemunya setahun lalu"

"oh terus apa yang kau lakukan tadi di luar sana"

"aku hanya menemuinya dia selalu ingin berbiacara dengan ku, dia sedikit mirip dengan taehyung dia sering membela temannya yang sering di bully, seperti taehyung yang membantu ku dulu" yoongi mengangkuk

"jadi aku menyukainya kadang aku membantunya" yoongi membulatkan matanya heran jimin yang biasanya tidak mau berurusan dengan hal seperti itu

"Membantunya? Maksudnya kau berkelahi?"

"Tidak hyung aku tidak berkelahi" jimin menggeleng

"aku hanya membantunya untuk memberitahunya harus bagaimana jika temannya itu di bully lagi" yoongi bernafas lega

"tapi mungkin jika aku melihatnya di pukul aku akan membantunya" yoongi yang sejak dari tadi mengelus lembut surai warna hitam jimin tiba-tiba berhenti dan yoongi menatap tajam jimin

"jangan lakukan itu"

"ok hyung ok aku tidak akan melakuknnya tapi aku tidak janji" jimin tersenyum sampai matanya tidak terlihat

"oh , jimin apa kau tidak ada kelas besok" jimin menggeleng

"bagus lah mulai lusa aku bekerja di rumah sakit jd mungkin waktu ku dengan mu sedikit berkurang, aku ingin kita pergi ke cafe namjin, aku juga ingin bertemu jin hyung dan namjon" jimin hanya mengangguk

"itu ide bagus hyung aku juga sudah lama tidak ke sana"

"oh,, hyung dan adik mu"

"jungkook?"

"iya, dia bekerja di cafe namjin sekarang"

"bocah itu bekerja..." yoongi tertawa keras

"bagus lah bocah itu harus belajar mandiri, aku akan meledeknya habis-habisan di sana" jimin hanya melihat yoongi tersenyum jahil, sebenarnya yoongi sangat menyayangi jungkook tapi dia tidak bisa terus memanjakan adiknya itu. Jungkook sangat manja boros dan tidak bisa di atur, mungkin dia di paksa bekerja oleh ayahnya karna jungkook harus mandiri karna usianya bukan lagi bocah yang terus merengek miminta di belikan mainan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

sinar matahari memaksa masuk ke celah jendela memaksa mata yoongi untuk bangun

"hyung...! bagun , ini sudah siang berapa lama lagi kau akan tidur. Bukannya kita akan ke cafe namjin hari ini" jimin mengendus kesal

"iya.. iya " suara yoongi serak khas orang bangun tidur, dia bangun dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi

"hyung kau selalu saja begini, kau merencakan sesuatu tap-"

"oke oke aku minta maaf, perjalanan kemarin membuat aku sangat lelah"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung"panggil yoongi, namja itu tersenyum dan melihat jimin

"hai jimin" jimin tersenyum

"jadi kapan kau pulang"

"baru saja kemarin"

"ya!.. yoongi kapan kau pulang kenapa tidak memberi tahu ku" satu lagi namja menghampiri meja yoongi dan jimin

"baru saja kemarin, dan aku langsung kesini" yoongi tersenyum, jimin hanya diam dan kadang-kadang ikut tersenyum

"hyung aku dengar bocah itu bekerja di sini"

"bocah? Oh jungkook"

"iya, bagaimana dia apa dia menyusahkan kalian"

"ani.. malah dia bekerja dengan baik"jawab namjoon

"hahaha.. bagus lah, oh iya apa kami boleh memesan"

"tentu saja" jawab jin

"tapi aku ingin jungkook yang mengantarnya kesini" yoongi tertawa jahil

"hahaha... kau memang tidak berubah dasar brocon" jawab namjoon

Jin pergi kebelakang untuk membuat kopi latte dan green tea

"ini pesanan...nya... hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan disini" tanya jungkook kaget

"ah kau tidak sopan aku pelangganmu Jungkook~" nada yoongi meledek

"kapan kau pulang?" tanya jungkook tiba-tiba duduk

"kenapa kau tidak bekerja Jungkook~ " tanya yoongi, jimin hanya tertawa mendengar yoongi memanggil jungkook

"hentikan hyung" jungkook mengendus kesal

"hyung.. hyung apa kau pulang untuk bekerja di rumah sakit?" tanya jungkook lagi tapi dengan nada sedikit senang

"kenapa? Apa kau senang jadi kau bisa mengambil jurusan kuliah yang kau suka, karna sudah ada penerus ayah" yoongi menatap jungkook

"tentu saja, aku sangat senang karna aku tidak harus mengurus orang-orang sakit, itu membosankan. Aku ingin terjun ke dunia seni seperti jimin hyung" jungkook tersenyum kepada jimin

"untuk itu kau harus berterimakasih pada ku dan menurut padaku, karna aku sudah menolong mu" jawab yoongi

"aku tidak akan berterimakasih pada mu hyung, lagi pula dari awal ayah tidak akan menjadikanku penerusnya"

"ok aku bisa saja menolak dan ayah akan menjadikan mu penerusnya" yoongi tersenyum licik

"jangan... aku mohon, adik mu ini sangat berterimakasih dan akan terus menurut pada mu" jimin tertawa melihat yoongi menaklukan jungkook

"hahaha ... kembalilah bekerja nanti namjoon memarahi mu"

"oh iya hyung apa kau akan pulang ke rumah"

"tidak aku akan tinggal di apartemen"

"harusnya kau pulang dulu, ibu sangat merindukan mu" jungkook tersenyum lalu pergi

"iya harusnya kau pulang dan temui ibu mu hyung" sambung jimin

"nanti saja, lagi pula aku sudah menelpon kalo aku sudah pulang"

Tiba-tiba jimin melihat ke luar

"hyung aku keluar dulu di depan ada V " yoongi hanya menganguk dan sibuk ngobrol dengan jin dan namjoon

"Yak.. V apa yang kau lakukan disini bagaimana kau tau tempat ini"

"ah aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihat hyung di dalam" namja itu tersenyum kotak

"apa kau ingin masuk" tanya jimin

"tidak...tidak aku sebentar lagi harus pergi menemui temanku"

Jungkook yang melihat dari dalam cafe terheran-heran melihat jimin

"kalau begitu berhati-hati lah jangan berkelahi, jika aku melihat lebam di mukamu lagi aku akan memukul mu" jawab jimin

"ok hyung" namja itu terus tersenyum, tiba-tiba jungkook keluar

"hyung.."

"ah jungkook"

"hyung apa yang kau lakukan di luar"

"aku hanya sedang mengobrol denga-"jimin menoleh dan tidak menemukan V, jungkook pun melihat ke depan tapi tidak ada seorang pun

"ah cepat sekali dia menghilang" gumam jimin

"apa... ?" nada jungkook sedikit tinggi

"ah tidak ada apa-apa, aku akan masuk lagi di luar dingin" jungkook melihat jimin aneh, jungkook juga ikut masuk dan kembali bekerja

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Neko sengaja langsung posting chap 2, sebenernya ini udah mau beres tapi untuk chap selanjutnya neko update bertahap ^^

tunggu lanjutannya yah

Review nya jangan lupa^^

note

Brocon itu neko artiin kaka yang sangat menyayangi adik laki-lakinya XD di google mungkin agak beda tapi intinya sama xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Cast : Park Jimin & Min Yoongi**

 **Suport Cast : Member BTS & Other**

 **Genre : Drama, Romantic, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu yoongi bergegas ke rumah sakit, hari ini hari pertama yoongi berkerja di rumah sakit, jimin juga bersiap-siap karna ada kelas pagi.

"jimin jika kau pulang, beri tahu aku , aku akan menjemput mu"

"tidak usah hyung, pulang nanti aku akan bertemu V dulu"

"ya sudah kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan"

"kau juga hyung"

.

.

.

.

Saat itu yoongi sedang istirahat, dia membeli sekaleng minuman dingin lalu duduk di kursi dekat taman rumah sakit, tiba-tiba seseorang mendekatinya dan menyapa yoongi, yoongi mengenali orang itu dia namjoon.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya yoongi

"apa berat bekerja di rumah sakit" namjoon melihat yoongi sangat tidak semangat , energi nya seperti di kuras habis

"tentu saja, lihat orang-orang itu mereka tidak normal dan bayangkan aku mengurusi mereka setiap hari "jawab yoongi

"harusnya kau membuka praktek pribadi seperti ku..." ledek namjoon

"Aku akan melakukannya jika ini bukan ke inginan ayah ku, mungkin dari awal aku akan masuk fakultas psikologi dan menggambil profesi psikolog atau bahkan bukan hal yang berhubungan dengan ke jiwaan" jawab yoongi malas

"jadi... apa yang kau lakukan disini"

"ah aku... hanya ada urusan dengan hoseok"

"hoooh..."

"bersemangat lah kawan"namjoon tertawa dan menepuk bahu yoongi

"aku harus pergi" yoongi hanya mengangkuk dan melambaikan tangan

"haaah~ ...hari yang panjang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sampai di apartemen dan tidak menemukan jimin di manapun

"ah mungkin dia belum pulang" yoongi melempar badannya ke kursi

"aku lelah" gumamnya

Tak lama yoongi terlelap, saat dia bangun apartemennya masih gelap, hari sudah malam tapi jimin belum juga pulang, yoongi mengecek ponsel nya tapi tidak ada satu pesan pun, dia pun mencoba menghubungi jimin

"jimin di mana kau, kenapa belum pulang" tanya yoongi

"aku di jalan hyung bentar lagi sampai" tiba-tiba pintu apartemen terbuka dan jimin masuk ke dalam

"kenapa kau baru pulang"

"maaf hyung tadi kelasnya lama"jimin mebuka sepatunya

"dan ada apa dengan tangan mu"tanya yoongi, jimin melihat tangannya sendiri

"ah ini... aku.. aku terjatuh saat pulang tadi" jawab jimin terbata-bata

"kenapa kau sangat tidak hati-hati"jawab yoongi sambil bergegas membawa kotak p3k

"sini aku obati" yoongi dengan hati-hati mengobati luka nya jimin, tapi jimin terus merengek kesakitan

"akh!"

"tahan lah , kau seperti anak kecil, sangat ceroboh"yoongi terus mengoceh dia sangat kesal melihat luka di tubuh jimin, dia sungguh tidak suka jika melihat pacarnya itu terluka, jimin terus meminta maaf karena merasa bersalah telah membohongi yoongi akan hal ini.

"selesai"

"terimakasih hyung" jawab jimin

"hyung apa kau lapar akan kubuatkan makanan"jimin berusaha membujuk yoongi yang sedari tadi memasang wajah kesal dan mereka pun memakan makanannya sambil menonton acara tv.

"jimin..."

"iya?" jimin menengok cepat ke arah yoongi

"kemarin aku melihat ada obat tidur di tas mu, apa ada masalah?" tanya yoongi khawatir

"ani... aku hanya sedikit susah untuk tidur"

"jangan terlalu sering meminumnya, itu tidak baik"

"iya hyung"

.

.

.

.

"Jimin aku lelah, duduk lah disini" yoongi menepuk-nepuk sofa, jimin duduk dan yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya di kaki jimin

"tetaplah seperti ini" yoongi memejamkan matanya

"jimin..."

"iya hyung" jimin yang sedari tadi asik menonton mengalihkan pandangannya kepada yoongi, tiba-tiba tangan yoongi memegang leher jimin dan menurunkan muka jimin sampai muka mereka sangat dekat, hembusan nafas keduanya pun sangat terasa. Detak jantung jimin sangat tidak teratur, mukanya memerah

"a-ada ap-a h-yung" jawabnya tergagap

"saranghae" muka jimin memerah seperti tomat

Chuuu~

Yoongi mencium lembut bibir milik jimin, mata jimin membulat kaget, tapi lama lama jimin menutup matanya, yoongi terus melumati bibi jimin yang tebal itu dengan rajin, jimin terus berusaha melepaskan ciumannya, jimin bukan tidak suka saat seperti ini hanya saja persediaan oksigen di paru-parunya semakin menipis, dia merasa sulit untuk bernapas tapi yoongi tidak peduli dia tidak ingin melepaskan ciumannya tiba-tiba jimin memukul perut yoongi, sampai akhirnya yoongi melepasnya dan terbatuk-batuk lalu tertawa

"apa yang... lucu... hyung..." jimin mengambil oksigen dengan susah payah, napasnya tengengah-engah

"wajah mu jim, wajah mu sangat merah" yoongi tersenyum

"emmh"

tiba-tiba yoongi mencium jimin kembali, yoongi yang sedari tadi berada di kaki jimin merubah posisi mereka dan yoongi berada di atas tubuh mungil jimin, ciuman yoongi berubah jadi liar, lidah yoongi memaksa masuk kedalam mulut jimin, yoongi yang kesal jimin tak kunjung memberi akses, dengan jahilnya dia menutup hidung jimin sampai akhirnya jimin terpaksa membuka mulutnya karna kehabisan nafas , yoongi sempat tersenyum saat bibir keduanya masih menempel, jimin yang memberi akses masuk akhirnya lidah yoongi bermain di dalam jimin, dada jimin terus naik turun dengan cepat, dia sangat membutuhkan oksigen, sedangkan tangan yoongi sibuk memegangi tangan jimin yang terus mencubitinya.

Yoongi terus memaikan lidahnya dengan lidah jimin, akhirnya yoongi melepas ciumannya dan beralih membuat tanda indah di leher jimin, jimin yang terengah-engah terus menghidup oksigen sebanyak yang bisa dia hirup.

"nnnghh" yoongi tiba-tiba menggigit leher jimin, yoongi mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum kepada jimin

"hyun-" tanpa memberinya kesempatan berbicara yoongi dengan liarnya kembali melumati bibir jimin itu, dan bermain dengan lidah jimin, yoongi mendapatkan lidah milik jimin lalu dia hisap dengan kuat, jimin menggeliat lidah nya seperti akan di cabut keluar yoongi terlalu bersemangat menghisap lidah jimin. jimin pun kembali membutuhkan oksigen akirnya dia mengangkat kakinya dan memukul milik yoongi, yoongi langsung melepaskannya dan memegangi miliknya sakit.

"Jimin! apa yang kau lakukan" yoongi kaget karena tiba-tiba jimin menendang

"aku butuh bernapas hyung" jawab jimin kesal , yoongi tertawa sangat puas sebari menahan sakit gara-gara tendangan tadi kemudia yoongi turun dari sofa

"ini sudah malam aku akan mandi dan tidur, kau juga jimin"

"hyung saja dulu, aku menyusul" jawab jimin masih kesal, yoongi hanya melihatnya gemas

Yoongi yang sudah mandi , kembali ke ruang tengah

"jimin cepat lah mandi, tubuh mu bau keringat" yoongi menggoda jimin yang masih kesal, jimin pun bergegas ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi jimin pergi ke kamar dan melihat hyungnya telah terlelap, jimin terduduk di kasur dan akan meminum obatnya tiba-tiba tangan yoongi memegangi tangan jimin

"untuk malam ini jangan minum itu"

"tapi hyung"

"aku yakin malam ini kau bisa tidur tanpa itu"

"baiklah"

"jangan kwatir, aku disini tidur lah" jawab yoongi sebari membelai rambut jimin dengan lembut, tidak butuh lama jimin pun tertidur dengan pulas karna merasanyaman akan belaian dari yoongi tak butuh lama yoongi pun ikut tertidur.

"nnngh"

"nghh"

Yoongi terbangun mendengar jimin terus mengigau, yoongi bingung jimin terus mengigau dan tubuhnya basah karna keringat, yoongi terus berusaha membangunkan jimin dia mulai khawatir.

"Jimin!"

"Jimin! bangun!" jimin terus saja mengigau, dia tidak mau bangun

"V..."

"V...!"

"Jimin sadar lah jimin!" jimin pun membuka matanya dan melihat yoongi , napasnya terengah-engah

"jimin ada apa!" tanya yoongi khawatir

"V... Hyung"jimin menatap yoongi penuh ke ketakutan

"itu hanya mimpi buruk sayang tenang lah" jimin masih meberusaha untuk mengambil napas

"V- hyung... V kecelakaan.." yoongi terus memandangi jimin yang terlihat sangat gelisah lalu kemudian yoongi memeluk jimin sebari mengelus-elus punggungnya

"maafkan aku jimin... maafkan aku"yoongi tidak pernah berpikir jika jimin akan bermimpi buruk seperti ini hanya karna tidak meminum obat tidur, yoongi merasa ada yang salah dengan jimin, sesuatu yang membuat jimin sulit untuk tidur, sesuatu yang membuat jimin bermimpi buruk hanya karena tidak meminum obat tidur.

"tenang lah itu hanya mimpi dan ambil napas pelan-pelan , kemudian keluarkan" yoongi terus mengelus punggung jimin guna menenangkannya, akhirnya jimin sedikit tenang napasnya kembali normal

"hyung aku takut" jimin memeluk yoongi

"aku di sini jimin"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Akkh ...Apa banget ini ff kkkk Neko baca ampe berkali-kali ko jd begini hahaha*sesat Lol

Neko bikinnya pas lagi gak puasa, jd sah ya xD

^^ yang udah read ngefav follow dan nyempetin ngasih review Arigatou Hontoni Arigatou /bungkukin badan/

sampai ketemu di chap 4 kkkkkk


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Cast : Park Jimin & Min Yoongi**

 **Suport Cast : Member BTS & Other**

 **Genre : Drama, Romantic, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasa setelah Jungkook pulang dari sekolahnya, dia dan teman-temannya berkumpul.

Bukan teman sekolahnya, melainkan teman-teman yang terlihat seperti anak jalanan. Jungkook terkenal mudah akrab dengan siapapun dan dia sering terlihat berkumpul dengan anak-anak yang terkesan nakal ini.

Saat mereka asik mengobrol, tiba-tiba salah satu temannya membisikan sesuatu kepada Jungkook. dia melihat Jimin saat dirinya akan pulang, dia melihat jimin di bawah jembatan dekat sungai, namja itu memberitahu Jungkook ada yang aneh dengan Jimin. Jungkook yang juga merasa aneh dengan Jimin , meminta namja itu untuk mengikuti Jimin.

Jungkook penasaran dengan tingkah Jimin yang dia lihat beberapa hari lalu, itu sangat aneh. Tapi dia pikir untuk tidak memberitahu hyungnya sebelum ada bukti.

.

.

.

.

Jimin yang tidak ada kelas hari ini dia hanya bermalas-malasan di apartemen Yoongi, dan Yoongi baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit. Dia, melepas mantelnya dan duduk di samping Jimin yang sedang menonton tv

"Halo... " tiba-tiba Jimin berbicara dengan seseorang, dia beranjak dari sofa

Yoongi merasa aneh karna tidak mendengar panggilan masuk dari ponsel Jimin

"Ah... kau pergi ke klinik? bagus lah, apa kata dokter" tanya Jimin

"Kata dokter aku tidak apa-apa hyung, hanya sakit kepala biasa"

"Baguslah" jawab Jimin senang

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku juga hanya di beri obat sakit kepala biasa"

"Mungkin aku sedang tidak fokus" batin Yoongi, sebari terus melihat Jimin. Jimin terus berbicara dengan seseorang di sebrang sana.

Jimin yang merasa terus di perhatikan oleh Yoongi mengangkat tangannya dan melakukan lipsync "what", Yoongi yang sadar akan pertanyaan itu, menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah acara tv. Jimin menutup panggilannya dan duduk kembali di samping Yoongi

"Ada apa hyung kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu tadi"

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Yoongi

"Ngomong - ngomong siapa tadi" sambung Yoongi

"V...dan dia memberitahu ku, jika dia pergi ke klinik hari ini"

"Klinik? Apa dia sakit"

"V sering mengeluh sakit kepala , aku terus menyuruhnya memeriksakan diri, tapi dia terus menolak. Tapi hari ini, dia bilang dia pergi ke klinik dan dokter bilng dia baik-baik saja"

"Tapi aku tahu dia berbohong, bahkan dia tidak masuk ke klinik itu" sambung Jimin

"Apa kau melihatnya" jawab Yoongi

"Ani... seharian ini kan aku di sini hyung"

"terus..? bagaimana kau tau" Yoongi merasa bingung

"ah itu ... emmm, aku juga tidak tau pasti mungkin feeling.. hee" Jawab Jimin ragu

Yoongi menatap Jimin heran, Yoongi merasa Jimin semakin hari semakin aneh. Setelah kejadian waktu itu banyak pertanyaan yang terus berkutat di otak Yoongi, tapi Yoongi berusaha untuk tidak terlalu mencurigai Jimin.

Yoongi tersenyum mengacak-acak rambut Jimin gemas.

Sebenarnya Yoongi juga penasaran terhadap V, sampai-sampai Jimin sangat peduli seperti itu, dan juga Jimin yang panik saat memimpikan V mengalami kecelakaan.

Itu, sedikit aneh menurut Yoongi, mengingat V orang yang baru jimin kenal selama setahun.

"Bahkan dia tak pernah sepeduli itu saat aku sakit"gumam Yoong, dia memutar bola matanya sebal.

"Sepertinya,, kau harus perkenalkan V kepada ku Jim..."

"Heeh,tentu Hyung... akan ku kenalkan V pada mu nanti..."Jimin tersenyum senang mendengar Yoongi ingin bertemu V

"kau pasti menyukainya Hyung,, dia cepat akrab dan asik" sambung Jimin

"Ah oke oke" Yoongi tersenyum melihat Jimin yang antusias

"Sepertinya kita harus tidur, besok aku tidak libur." Yoongi melihat jam yang menunjukan hampir tengah malam.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini seperti biasa Yoongi sudah tidak ada di apartemen, dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan saat siang Jimin pun pergi ke kampusnya.

.

.

Malam itu jimin tidak langsung pulang ke apartemen, jimin melihat seorang namja yang dia kenal saat dirinya baru saja pulang dari kampus. Akhirnya jimin menghampiri namja itu

"Hey" jimin menepuk punggung namja itu

"Ah!...hyung kau mengagetkan saja"

"kenapa hyung ada di sini" sambungnya

"aku baru saja pulang dan melihatmu jadi aku kesini"

"lagi pula apa yang sedang kau pikirkan V... kenapa wajah mu terlihat sangat suram"

"aku hanya sedikit frustasi hahaha" jawab namja itu sebari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"kenapa"

"pagi ini temanku di pukuli lagi"

"aku sudah sering bicara padanya untuk melawan tapi sepertinya dia terlalu takut untuk melawan, jadi aku khawatir setiap dia tidak bersamaku"

"kenapa kau mau berteman dengannya, bukannya itu membuatmu lelah, menerima pukulan karna membelanya" jawab jimin

"aku hanya tidak tega melihatnya di pukuli, dan juga.. dia tidak pandai mencari teman. Jadi aku ingin menjadi temannya satu-satunya" jawabnya tersenyum kotak, saat itu mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar sungai tempat mereka biasa datangi

"Oh ya,, V, Yoongi hyung ingin menemui mu"Jimin terus berjalan sambil bercerita tentang Yoongi yang ingin menemuinya, tapi V tidak menjawab

"ada apa?"tanya jimin heran, V hanya terdiam melihat ke depan

Tapi tiba-tiba V berlari menghampiri seorang namja yang sedang di pukuli di bawah jembatan dekat sungai.

Jimin terdiam, dia bingung harus berbuat apa, melihat V dan seorang namja terus di pukuli oleh anak seusia mereka.

Sebenarnya, ini bukan pertama kali Jimin membantu V melawan anak-anak itu, tapi tetap saja Jimin merasa takut.

Tiba-tiba nama yoongi muncul di otaknya, dia takut yoongi marah jika dia ikut berkelahi. Dan kali ini dia tidak bisa memakai alasan itu lagi.

Tapi jimin tidak bisa terus berdiam diri melihat V di pukuli akhirnya Jimin pun memberanikan diri

"Ya!... lepaskan dia dasar berandalan" jimin mencoba melepaskan namja itu dari orang yang memukulnya, tapi jimin malah terlempar.

"mereka hanya anak sekolah jimin jangan takut" batinnya

Jimin terus melindungi V dan namja itu, Jimin pun terlibat perkelahian

"LARIII !" Teriak Jimin, Jimin V dan namja itu berlari. Mereka terus menjauh, anak sekolah itu pun sepertinya menyerah untuk mengejar mereka. Jimin yang kehabisan oksigen tiba-tiba tertawa, V dan namja itu pun ikut tertawa tampa mempedulikan luka-luka yang mereka dapat.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Jimin berjalan pulang dengan luka di muka dan tangannya

"mungkin hyung akan marah lagi" gumamnya

.

.

.

TBC

 **Maafkan ff yang miskin kata-kata ini.**

 **Sebenernya neko sedikit hilang semangat dan gk pede dengan lanjutan ini Hah~**

 **Neko banyak edit sana sini tapi ngerasa tetep gak memuaskan T.T neko rasa alur cerita ini semakin kehilangan arah wkwkwkw**

 **Makasih buat yang udah ngasih saran ^^**

 **Makasih yang udah Ngefav,follow,review, read & view(?)**

 **Jangan lupa Review nya yah^^ sampai jumpa chap 5**


End file.
